


Get Low

by Snapdragonia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, Kink Exploration, M/M, Power Symbols, Rich Zitao, Rimming, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapdragonia/pseuds/Snapdragonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun doesn’t quite have it in him to be jealous of the moan that pours out of Tao when he skirts his fingers over the Ferrari's hood ornament, not when Sehun’s just as desperate to see Tao touch.</p><p>car kink pwp featuring the Ferrari F430 Spider</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Low

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely outrageous self-indulgent pwp... approach w caution.  
> feel free to let me know if anything needs fixing.  
> thank you @ shawna jenn n mika you guys let me yell so much :')
> 
> if i could tag the car as a character in this i would.  
> title from the furious 7 ost. y e p.

Tao doesn't tell anyone when he buys the Maserati, but even so it's not exactly a surprise when Sehun finds out. They're in between promotions and actually seeing some of the money they've theoretically been earning the past three years. Sehun knows it's not _really_ a lot of money, not enough to measure up to all the thousands of hours of grueling work, but it feels like it when the alternative is a slowly dwindling family allowance. In the end not even Jongdae’s careful advice is enough to keep their earnings untouched. 

For Zitao the month is a parade of shopping bags stuffed with increasingly expensive jewelry and clothes- heavy watches, sneakers and clothing bags crammed into his closet or left proudly displayed over chairs and desks. Sehun had soaked it up, going out shopping with Tao when he could and when not, planting himself on Tao’s bed in the evenings and watching him model and show off his loot. 

Tao’s purchases were varied, from kitsch street fashion to designer labels Sehun hadn’t even seen outside of fashion magazines, but they were always expensive and he always pulled it off easily, even under the shitty florescent of their dorm. Sehun played at fashion, but it was nothing like this, and he felt that difference acutely when Tao paused in admiring a new pair of Zanotti high tops to press a pair of sun glasses at him one night, saying "Try them on Hun-ah, they're limited edition, I want to see them on you." 

Sehun took the frames gingerly, trying not to think about what the weight of them meant about the gold balanced thick at the temples. He ducked and slowly pushed the frames up his nose, blinking behind the dark tint. Tao cooed, ruffling his hair and exclaiming "So handsome! I really couldn't pass them up. They suit you hunhun.” 

It had his gut twisting, confusing and hot for a moment, as if Sehun really could pull this off, but then Tao’s grin sharpened and he snatched the heavy frames off Sehun’s nose carelessly and slipped them onto his own face instead. "They suit you… but they belong on me."

Sehun found he really couldn't disagree, no matter how his gut clenched, stung and ambiguously jealous. 

Eventually Sehun cracked and brought home diamonds, sharp and beautiful and nearly permanent on his wrist. Tao downright squealed, hauling Sehun in by the hand and petting over the metal and cut stones and skin alike. Later, Sehun would be embarrassed by how he'd puffed his chest, let Tao’s compliments and attention sink into his skin like validation, when he remembered he was the third of them to buy Cartier. 

The next day Tao called him down onto the street in front of their building from the drivers seat of a brand new Maserati Granturismo, white and shiny and worth more than Sehun had ever earned. Sehun was stunned silent while they drove, but Tao’s eyes were glinting, pupils blown and mouth dropped open. Sehun wasn’t surprised to find him sticky with precome and painfully hard when they finally parked in a dark corner of the garage. 

 

 —

 

“This is- _literally_ insane,” Sehun hissed, ducking his shoulder through the doorway to the abandoned office space Tao is dragging him across. They'd spent the better part of the past 24 hours in this building, rehearsing for the music video shoot tomorrow, but the set is in the basement and this floor is unfamiliar. 

Tao just giggles. The overhead lights are off, but there’s enough light to see Tao throw a grin- too excited to be mischievous, over his shoulder. Tao’s hand is tight on his wrist, pressing his bones together, and Sehun fumbles over his untied sneakers to keep up, his shoulder already sore. 

_This is literally actually insane._ Sehun’s eyes dart into dark cubicles and hallways as they weave towards the stairwell that will lead them to the basement garage. 

A few loud echoing steps into the bright stairwell and they slow to a crawl in unison. Tao begins stage whispering “I heard from Chanyeol-“ but Sehun shifts Tao’s hand to lace with his own and yanks him close before he can finish.

“Shh, sh-shut the fuck up.” Sehun stutters, his heart thrumming sickly in his chest. They could get in serious trouble for this. More trouble than Sehun wants to contemplate right now, seeing as he’s going along with Tao’s _insane plan._

They creep down the stairwell slowly, each slap of their sneakers echoing on the bare walls making them tense. Even Zitao’s grin is pulled tight, more of a grimace with his teeth bared like that. 

Sehun doesn’t let go of Tao’s hand until they reach the last landing. There are grey clumps of dust sitting in the corners and a metal door marked ‘basement’ and Sehun unclenches his jaw, pushing out a shaky breath. His hands are sweating. 

When Sehun looks, Tao’s grin is back, but there’s a softness around his eyes that makes Sehun huff out a breath, rolling his eyes. Tao slides close, fitting his arms over Sehun’s shoulders. “It’s gonna be okay hunhun, look we made it,” Tao presses his face against Sehun’s neck, brushing away a line of nervous sweat. 

Sehun doesn’t respond, just hunches into Tao’s warmth and breathes. There’s a familiar swirl of frustration, fear, excitement and affection in his gut that is so uniquely _Zitao_ that Sehun relaxes innately. “You know we don’t have to,” Tao continues, pushing his face further into Sehun’s clammy neck. 

“We’re already here, come on,” Sehun says brusquely, as if Tao were the one needing convincing, and pulls back to nod towards the locked door. “Show me what you can do.”

Sehun feels Tao’s excitement ratchet up, a shiver pushing up from where their knees are bumping to his fingers curled around Sehun’s nape, before he bounces away. “I practiced with Minseok hyung but he didn’t have this exact lock.” Tao exclaims, pawing at his jacket pocket to pull out two thin metal rods. 

“How long do you think it’ll take?” Sehun asks, checking his phone and shuffling close to where Tao is inspecting the lock. It’s only 10pm, but that doesn’t mean much when they’d been up preparing for the music video shoot for 48 hours, catching a few hours of sleep when they could. Like they should be now. 

Tao just huffs, rolling his shoulders and twirling one of the rods- the tensioner, between his fingers. “Lock picking is an art, it can’t be rushed.” he says, peering over his shoulder to pin Sehun with a sharp, crooked smirk.

Sehun doesn’t even have time to roll his eyes before the small space is echoing with a metallic clanging, the tensioner bouncing on the concrete floor. They both flinch violently, Sehun’s stomach lurching. Tao swoops to collect the tool, a blush painted across the tops of his cheeks and giggling quietly. Sehun pulls in a breath and is surprised to hear it pushed out with his own stilted chuckle. He must be losing it. 

He pushes a hand in front of his mouth to stifle the noise and digs the toe of his shoe into Tao’s side. “I’m doing it!” Tao hisses back, flapping a hand at Sehun, his eyes pulled up with laughter as he settles in front of the lock. “Shhhhhhh,”

It turns out lock picking really can’t be rushed, but Sehun stays close anyways, watching Tao maneuver the thin tools delicately, precisely. Zitao’s bottom lip is pinched between his teeth, his brows scrunched together, but his eyes are wide and glazed. Sehun snorts, imagining Tao is looking _through_ the door to the cars waiting for them. Eyes on the prize. 

Sehun understands what Tao is trying to do in theory, but it’s incredible to watch it play out in the tiny twitches and minute nudging of his fingers. It’s so undeniably _delicate_ it has Sehun mesmerized. He’s watched Tao wield swords, staffs and knives with the kind of luxurious power born of innate skill and hours upon hours of practice. Tao knows his body in a way Sehun never will, comfortable in it’s biggest movements and smallest tremors. Where Sehun is alternately painfully stiff and awkwardly limp, Tao just flows, and it’s obvious even here- with every ounce of that impressive self-control honed in on the very tips of each finger, the rest of his body held tense and still. 

 Suddenly Tao pauses, drawing in a breath slow and deep and holding it in. His eyes are clear now, fixed on the position of his hands as he begins to turn the barrel of the lock. Sehun holds his breath too, watches the play of muscles in Tao’s forearm as he twists the tensioner. 

 Then the lock is snapping open with a metallic _snick_ and Sehun lets out a startled whoop as Tao spins, yelping and plastering himself to Sehun excitedly. “Holy shit, I did it!” Tao exclaims, vibrating with excitement and the pent up energy of concentrating for long minutes. 

 “That was fuckin- you were incredible,” Sehun gushes, wrapping his arms around Tao’s waist and lifting him off the ground for a bare second before setting him down with a grunt “knew you could do it.”

 “That was _so cool.”_ Tao preens, eyes dark and sparking with the thrill of it. Sehun grins back, mouth crooked and eyes squished and heart squeezed tight with affection. Zitao hooks his arms around Sehun’s neck, pulls them back until his shoulders are pressed against the door. Sehun’s half convinced his heart will burst with how furiously its pumping in his chest- with adrenaline and danger and then arousal, when Tao juts his hips forward. 

 When Sehun doesn't move, Tao wines, leaning up, and Sehun feels lips press against his grinning mouth. Sehun gasps at the feeling of Tao licking at his teeth and Tao wastes no time pushing into his mouth, groaning. They slot together so fast it has him flushing hot and shivery, fumbling to reciprocate, his eyes slipping shut. It’s adrenaline-spiked and messy, with Tao intent on licking open Sehun mouth, tasting the ridges of his palette and sucking wetly at his tongue. 

 Everything feels over-bright and exposed, his head spinning like he’s been holding his breath for too long, dancing too hard. Tao’s fingers tangle in his hair, sending sharp tingles rippling down Sehun’s spine and he pulls back with a gasp, hauling in air before ducking back in to catch Tao’s lip between his teeth, worrying it and feeling it plump and bruised with attention. Sehun can hear blood rushing in his ears and he presses his mouth against Tao’s neck, sucking in a cool breath to feel Tao shiver. 

 Tao spills a groan, low and long, pulls his hands down to scrabble at Sehun’s hips and grind them together. 

 Sehun’s hips snap forward reflexively, pinning Tao against the door and he groans at the friction, the rub of their cocks, both half hard under denim, muttering “Fuck, Taozi, come on, it’s open,” on the exhale. “Don’t you want to-” Sehun starts, but then they’re lurching forward and Sehun’s vaguely aware of an embarrassingly high-pitched screech before they’re both tumbling forward through the doorway, limbs flailing in the darkness of the garage. 

 Tao manages to avoid Sehun’s desperate grabs, shuffling back as smoothly as he can while bent double cackling. Tao’s not even bothering to cover his gleeful grin as Sehun slowly regains control of his long limbs, blinking as his eyes adjust to the lack of light, arms spread. 

 The set lights are all switched off and the bright-white garage Sehun remembers is cast in a lazy gray as the overhead lights automatically flicker to life, buzzing and stuttering as they warm up. Sehun catches glimpses of light slipping curved and bright off the cars across the room and swallows reflexively, remembering what they’re here for. 

 “Did you hear yourself?” Tao teases before he’s tipping himself forward with a falsetto wail, eyes rolling and arms flopping wildly in mockery.  

 Sehun huffs out a laugh, crossing his arms, but lets the pure excitement and thrill of what they’ve done, what they’re about to do, ease the sting from Tao’s teasing until they’re both laughing.

 “I’ve heard you go higher when you see bugs, come on, that was nothing.” Sehun slings an arm around Tao’s neck and wrestles him close. They’re both warm and loose-limbed and Tao tucks himself against Sehun only to dig an elbow under his ribs. 

 “That was a wail, Chen hyung would be proud, maybe you should practice and show him.” Tao says, eyes sharp and lips slinking upwards, wiggling closer to press against Sehun. 

 He’s halfway through a protest when Tao slips a hand down his chest, curling close and pressing his palm where Sehun’s dick is starting to fatten up properly. It has him groaning, wanting to melt into the feeling, but they have plans and Sehun hauls in a breath, settling into the heat bubbling through him.

 “She’s right there, didn’t you see?” Sehun brings his hands up to rest heavy on Tao’s nape, jerking his chin over Tao’s shoulder to the streak of red tucked between concrete supports. The Ferrari F430 Spider. Tao’s next breath comes out shaky, his hand griping needy and feline against Sehun’s crotch as he nods, eyes wide and a little unsure for the first time tonight.

 Sehun’s not exactly a car person, but he’d be blind to miss the way it’s curves scream money, power, sex. The bright red paint job doing nothing to subdue the undeniable aura. He’d also have to be blind to miss the way Tao had gravitated to it this afternoon, how easy and loose he’d held himself in front of the car’s owner while he was lectured on what he could and could not touch, how to balance his weight on the hood and threatened soundly should they leave a scratch or scuff. 

 Detailing just how much this car was worth, just how utterly fucked they would be if they damaged anything, probably worked for most- Jongin certainly blanched appropriately, but Sehun had watched amazed as Tao just leaned closer and closer to the Ferrari, his eyes darkening and the whole line of his body melting easy and smooth against the bright red curves. 

 Even now the memory had Sehun’s pulse stuttering, heat pooling in his gut at how easily Tao matched the car, how effortlessly luxurious he’d looked balanced on the hood during rehearsal wearing just simple dance clothes. 

 “Do you want to go see? You can touch now,” Sehun says, petting through Tao’s hair and starting to shuffle them towards the car. “as much as you want, without everyone watching, like we talked about.” 

 That has Tao’s eyes sharpening, his bottom lip pinched between sharp teeth as he lets out a little groan of anticipation, wiggling for a beat and giving Sehun’s half-hard cock a little squeeze before spinning in his arms and dragging him over to the Ferrari. Sehun goes easily, not about to miss even a second of this, not with everything they’re risking. 

 Zitao stops in front of the hood, his fingers going lax in Sehun’s grip, a reverent sort of glee on his face as his eyes skip around hungrily taking in the car. Sehun doesn’t quite have it in him to be jealous of the moan that pours out of Tao when he skirts his fingers over the hood ornament, not when Sehun’s just as desperate to see Tao touch. 

 “She’s fuckin’ perfect, god, look,” Tao says, voice breathy as he pulls away from Sehun and starts brushing his fingers over the hood. His touch is lazy and commanding, following the slant of the headlights then the curve of the wheel well. Sehun feels his breath catch in his throat, watching as Tao lets his the rings on his fingers skip and drag over the paint as he palms the mirror, anything but careful. 

 Tao’s mostly quiet as he makes a slow circuit around the Ferrari, murmuring occasionally as he leaves touches, affectionate and claiming, around the car. Tao pauses at the side air intakes, running both hands over the curved lip, letting it slip between his thumb and forefinger and looks up at Sehun for the first time, teeth pressed into his bottom lip and eyes lit up, glinting hard and desirous. 

 Sehun’s hand wanders to his crotch, pressing against his cock as he meets Tao’s eyes, watches the smirk curve his mouth as he leans onto the car. “Thought about having you fuck me on the boot,” Tao throws out, and it has Sehun’s knees jerking as he pictures it, “it’d be the perfect height, you could work me open so good and deep,” Tao continues, slowly making his way back, pausing at the far side “I’d have you ruined _so_ easily,” Tao adds and Sehun feels certain of it in his bones as he watches Tao sigh, running his hands over the spoiler that’s in their way wistfully. “Maybe when I have my own I’ll leave it off.” 

 His voice is so absolute, casual, it has Sehun’s head spinning. Of course Zitao will own this someday, this blatant display of power, _of course_. 

 Sehun’s starting to feel desperate to get out of his jeans, to touch Tao’s skin properly and he whines needy and urgent, rubbing at his cock through the stiff fabric. Tao giggles a little, but pads back to Sehun muttering “Alright, alright, you’re right.” and hooking his fingers under Sehun’s waistband, hauling him closer to the hood of the car. Sehun grunts appreciatively and immediately presses his hands to Tao’s hips, smoothing over his ribs and waist, sliding around to knead at the curve of his ass, drawing them even tighter together. 

 Tao’s hard in his loose dance pants and Sehun groans at the hot outline he can feel, eyes slipping closed as he starts running his mouth against Tao’s shoulder, desperate for Tao to know how much he wants this. “Please- please Taozi, like we talked about, please let me,” 

 “Yeah. Yes, you can,” Zitao husks, tilting his head to let Sehun gather a bite of skin gently between his teeth. They’re filming tomorrow, he has to be careful and it has him whining with the suppressed urge. He wants to bite down and mark Tao up, so badly he feels it ache through his gums.  

 “Shhh, come on, I want your mouth on me so much,” Tao says, pulling Sehun towards the hood of the car until Tao’s calves brush against the low bumper. “Can’t stop thinking about you licking me open, here, god-“ Tao lets out a groan and Sehun feels dizzy with arousal, with Tao’s words. 

 Sehun’s still nosing at Tao’s neck, pressing moans into his skin and trying to coordinate his limbs through the thick heat that’s blurring him around the edges. “Please, please, want to- eat you out on this, fucking- Ferrari.” Sehun huffs, feeling his cheeks heat to say it out loud like that, to acknowledge exactly what they’re here to do. 

 That seems to kick Zitao into gear though, and he pulls back, letting out an impatient little whine, his hands fumbling to open Sehun’s jeans. Sehun kicks off his sloppy sneakers and helps Tao push his jeans off, relieved to be free of them. “Come on, you’re making me wait so fucking long.” Sehun gripes, crowding forward until Tao sits down with a squeak on the hood of the car. There’s a easy sort of smirk curving his mouth and Sehun follows him down, shucking off his hoodie and making a little cushion for his knees on the concrete between Tao’s feet. 

 Tao’s hands are spread wide, stroking the seam of the hood idly and watching Sehun. It makes him flush, the long day of quietly observing Tao interacting with this car flooding back to him. He’s too far gone to be embarrassed, but some small part of him wonders if he ever was, if he ever could be, with how commanding and gorgeous Zitao looks perched on the Ferrari. 

 “Come on Hunhun, get me all wet.” Zitao lilts, mouth quirked and eyes relaxed in control as he lifts his feet off the ground, leaning back to shimmy out of his pants and push them to his knees. Sehun hears Tao suck in a breath at the cold metal against his ass and reaches to push Tao’s knees up, dragging his pants off. 

 “Fuck,“ Sehun mutters, planting Tao’s feet on the edge of the bumper and letting his hands roam  over the long lines of Tao’s legs, dipping behind his knees and stroking over his taught achilles. “You’re so gorgeous.” 

 The compliment has Tao’s legs spreading and he leans back completely onto the hood, settling himself just over the gold shield. His hands are petting over the curve of the head light, sliding his fingers over the steepest part slowly, with intention. The visual of all that pretty skin on immaculate red is overwhelming and Sehun sucks in a breath, feeling saliva pool in his mouth. 

 Sehun shuffles closer, leaning up on his knees and breathing against Tao’s bent knee, snaking his tongue out to push at the crease just to hear Tao’s giggle. Sehun’s too far for Tao to reach with his hand, but he nudges Sehun with his knee. Sehun takes the hint and trails wet kisses down Tao’s thigh, spacing them with bruising nips and kitten licks. It has Tao panting in no time and Sehun reaches up to trail his fingertips along the crease of Tao’s hip, brushing through the soft hair and teasing at the base of his hard cock. 

 Finally Sehun’s mouth catches up to his hands and he huffs against Tao’s groin, the scent heady and familiar as Sehun wraps a fist lose around Tao’s length. Tao moans, bucking into Sehun’s light grip and slips down the hood a few inches, his skin squeaking against the paint. Sehun can hear Tao’s rings clinking and squeaking against the paint where he’s trying to steady himself. 

 “I can’t- You have to come forward more, please.” Sehun pants, licking his lips as Tao brings his ass to the edge of the bumper.

  “I know, it’s okay- look I’m gonna make it easy for you Hunhun,” Tao croons, balancing himself and reaching down to grip at his ass. Sehun’s hands are sweaty and they tremble in his lap when Tao gets a good grip on his ass, finally, _finally_ spreading himself wide open for Sehun. 

 Sehun’s jolted when he hears Tao giggle, looking up to see him peering from around his bent knee. “You’re drooling, Hun-ah.” Tao lilts, and his eyes are glinting with affectionate derision. Sehun’s heart stutters in his chest and he doesn’t quite know what to do, just that he wants to fuck Zitao open on his tongue. So he just nods in agreement, doesn’t bother to wipe at the wetness he can feel on his chin, just pitches forward and presses himself into the cleft of Tao’s ass. 

 They both keen at the sensation, its so suddenly wet and hot that Sehun has to squeezes his eyes closed to concentrate, rolling his tongue out to swipe thick and soft over Tao’s hole. Sehun’s too keyed-up for finesse but makes up for it with pure unbridled enthusiasm, moaning along with Tao when he flicks his tongue pointed and quick around the rim. The vibration has Tao twitching under Sehun’s tongue, his hips jerking off the hood. 

 Sehun gets a hand under the curve of Tao’s ass, his fingers dipping into the cleft he’s diligently slicking up. He’s lightheaded, sucking in sporadic breaths through his nose and he’s flying higher with every stuttering gasp Tao spills. 

 “Come on, fuck me with your tongue,” Tao pants out, readjusting his grip and spreading himself nice and wide for Sehun. He’s not even aware of his obedience before he’s puckering his lips, flexing the wet muscle of his tongue and pushing in, in, in, feeling Tao’s hole spread and flex hot around his tongue. It’s intoxicating and addictive and Sehun forgets to breathe entirely as he pumps his tongue into Tao’s body, frantic and sloppy with the incredible heat. 

 “Fuck- yes, harder,” Tao pants, and Sehun rushes to comply, furrowing his brow and pulses his tongue through the ring of muscle, feeling Tao’s thighs tremble around him. Sehun moans a little, trying his best to comply, but he just can’t stick his tongue out farther and it has Tao growling in frustration. “Gonna ride your face if you don’t, fuck,hah- don’t,” 

 Tao doesn’t have a chance to finish before Sehun is snapping up, eyes blown wide and slick down to his chin. “Please, r-ride my… face, please.” Sehun manages, his tongue unwieldy in his mouth so he snaps it closed, trying to tell Zitao with his eyes how fucking badly he wants this. 

 Tao’s got an elbow braced behind him, leaning up to look at Sehun and his mouth is quirked sharp, his eyes dark. “Okay, yeah- come here.” Tao murmurs, letting his ass slip wet and stuttery to the very edge of the sharp edge of the bumper, before he’s lifting his hips up and adding “Spread me, you have to do it.” 

 Sehun sits back low on his heels, reaching up to cup Tao’s ass, licking his lips in anticipation and spreading him open to see where his hole is pinked up with attention and twitching. He can’t help leaning back in with a groan, lapping at the skin and working his tongue back inside easily. Above him Tao huffs out a laugh, but still Sehun’s not really prepared when a few beats later Tao rocks his balanced weight down against Sehun’s face, his tongue. It has his spine melting, moaning thick and muffled. “Fuck, do that again.” Tao husks, rocking his hips down with enough force that Sehun feels his nose and mouth get sealed off and he just hums with pleasure, slinking into himself as Tao keeps rocking. 

 His jaw is aching and the root of his tongue is sore but Sehun is blissed out, huffing out breaths when he can and living for the high whines and moans coming from Tao, because of him. Eventually the throb overwhelms him and Sehun whines, quiet and pained, his tongue limp and Tao just laughs at him, wiggling his hips on Sehun’s pouted mouth and finally saying “Fingers, use your fingers.” Sehun just hums, reluctant to leave, circling his lips around the loosened pucker of Tao’s hole until Tao huffs, nudging Sehun with a knee.

 “M’kay, uh, lube.“ Sehun mumbles, regretfully pulling back and patting blindly at his jacket to find the bottle, eyes locked hungry on the sight of Tao’s neglected cock. It’s flushed bright and dripping precome onto Tao’s belly, all because of Sehun, because he’s doing just exactly what Zitao wanted. The thought has Sehun fumbling to slick his fingers up, needing to get his mouth back onto Tao as soon as possible. 

 Tao jerks when Sehun gets his fingers, cold and slick, sliding over his crack, but soon Sehun closes his mouth wetly over Tao’s cock and the heat makes up for it. Sehun’s fingers are lazy, pressing and probing around Tao’s hole while he concentrates on the feel of Tao’s cock thick on his tongue. 

 Sehun’s content to mouth at Tao’s cock, swirling his tongue around the ridge, pulling back to catch his lips around it and suck hard before pushing down to cram as much cock as he can into his small,  fucked out mouth. 

 “Your mouth is perfect for this Hun-ah” Tao whines out, his hips trembling as he uses the leverage he has to grind his ass back against Sehun’s fingers and Sehun startles, feeling Tao fuck himself onto his fingers. The sensation has him groaning, pushing his mouth further down Tao’s length and completely unprepared for the sharp jerk of Tao’s hips that has his cock pushing at his throat. Sehun sputters but Tao continues rocking his hips, fucking himself down on Sehun’s fingers then thrusting up at his throat. 

 It’s so easy for Sehun to lose himself in the rhythm, buoyed through Tao’s push and pull with his heartbeat loud in his ears, mind comfortably fizzed out as he relaxes his throat and props his wrist up for Tao.

 “Hun-ah, hey,” Tao’s voice sounds muffled and Sehun swallows around Tao’s cock, making Tao hiss, his hips stuttering. “Hold on- hold on, want you to fuck me Hun-ah, think you can?” Tao huffs, reaching a hand up to stroke along Sehun’s sweat-slick brow “want to come like that instead”. Sehun pulls off with a gasp, his cock throbbing hot and painful now that he’d noticed it, now that it’s necessary, useful for Tao’s pleasure. The thought has him jerking his fingers reflexively into Tao, curled and hard. 

 “Please, please, I can, I want to,” Sehun pants, eyes wide and imploring and Tao huffs out a laugh between Sehun’s jabs at his prostate, his eyes shining with heat and affection. 

 “Okay, come up, I’m ready.” Tao says, wiggling off of Sehun’s fingers and positioning himself at the edge of the bumper. Sehun scrambles off his knees, not even feeling how they crack angrily as he stands. The sight laid out before him is enough to make his head spin. Tao’s got his knees pulled up, baring himself wide, balanced perfectly on the hood of the Ferarri. There’s a trail of saliva and lube shining along the bumper and Sehun feels a flash of pride, knowing he’s the one giving Tao this. 

 Sehun’s hands are shaky but he manages to roll on a condom and slick himself up, eyes darting back to where Tao’s sprawled on the car. Tao’s eyes are fixed upwards, baring his neck as he peers above him, relaxed and glowing with quiet power, pleasure. Sehun shuffles forward, reverent and trembling as he leans over Tao, settling between his spread knees, pushing his face into Tao’s neck to try and still his breathing. 

 “Shh, shh, nice and easy Hun-ah,” Zitao croons, petting down his back and shifting to get comfortable pinned under his weight before he’s reaching down and notching Sehun’s cock against his ass. Sehun pulls in a stuttering breath, his hips jerking forward reflexively before pulling back and lining himself up properly with Tao’s help. Then he’s pushing in, in, in and it’s hot, overwhelming and Tao is strung tight beneath him, still stroking his hands over Sehun’s skin and it’s so much to take in, the way Tao’s sweaty bangs settle boyishly around his eyes, the thrill of catching glimpses of the Ferrari’s curves over the windshield, and the hot clamp of Tao’s body around him, sucking him in bit by bit until he’s bottoming out with a groan. 

Sehun doesn’t have much leverage and he relaxes his weight on top of Tao, feeling the suspension of the car bounce beneath under them. That has Tao gasping and Sehun can feel Tao’s dick twitch, smearing precome against his belly and Sehun mouths at his shoulder, waiting for him to give permission and after a few moments it comes in the form of Tao locking his ankles tight above Sehun’s ass and rocking up hard. “Come on, fuck me,” Tao pants, eyes glazed and gleaming “want to feel her bounce.”

 That has Sehun’s head spinning, sucking in a giant breath and concentrating on grinding in hard, rocking his hips against Tao and using his weight to press in deep against Tao’s prostate and stay there. The Ferrari shakes and bounces under them, smooth and quiet except for where he can hear Tao’s skin slipping sweaty over the paint. He’s on edge within moments and whimpering, “Please Taozi, please, I can’t-“ but Tao is there, petting over his jaw and wiggling a hand between them to grip at his own cock. 

 “S’okay, come on, get me off then you can come too,” Tao pants out, working his cock steadily and tilting his hips up in invitation. Sehun’s eyes are screwed shut, there’s no way he can hold off if he see’s watching this, so he hauls in a breath, nods, and grinds back down heavy and dirty, gritting his teeth and focusing on every twitch and clench of Tao’s body, drinks in the evidence of his pleasure and lets it burn through his mind, whiting out everything else. So when Tao’s thighs start to quiver, the hand on his cock suddenly goes jerky and tight, Sehun just whines, gets his cock squarely over Tao’s prostate and pounds in, feels Tao go tight and fluttery around him. Sehun opens his eyes just in time to see Zitao’s face flushed bright and sweaty, absolutely wrecked as he comes over his fist, ropes and ropes of semen dripping between them. 

 Sehun’s balls are aching, his whole body locked still and trembling as Tao melts into the aftershocks of his orgasm, and all it takes is Tao cracking an eye open, hazy and blissed to meet Sehun’s and nodding his permission. Then he’s rocking back in and his body feels completely out of control as he pours out his orgasm in jerky wrecking pulses, oversensitive and so intense. He comes too with Tao petting through his hair, his face pillowed on Tao’s tummy and his knees pressing into the cold concrete again. He huffs out a laugh, his thighs aching with exertion and his throat painfully dry. 

 The floor is cold but Tao is sleepy warm, so Sehun wraps his hands over Tao’s hips and pulls him down off the hood and onto his lap. “What- oh, the floor is cold.” Tao mumbles, helping tangle them together with a wince. 

 “Mmmm, worth it though.” Sehun huffs, the last 48 hours of exhaustion suddenly hitting him hard. He wraps his arms around Tao’s waist, petting over his back and then down to his hips, frowning when his fingers find sharp imprints pressed into his lower back. 

 “Ouch, that hurts, what-” Tao whines, trying to lean back to look, but Sehun beats it to him, realization dawning with a bark of laughter that blooms into a loud, delirium-tinged laughter. Tao gives up trying to get him to explain after a few moments, biting his lips and whacking Sehun’s shoulder before dissolving into his own hiccuping, pitchy giggles, tucking into each other and breathless. 

 Finally Sehun gets himself under control enough to haul in a proper breath, leaning up to plant a wet kiss on Tao’s cheek. “Well, it’s a good thing our costumes for tomorrow aren’t backless.” Sehun intones, trying to keep it together as he flicks his gaze over Tao’s shoulder to the hood and reaching out to tap on the raised Ferrari shield, rearing horse and all, now stamped deep and bruised onto Tao’s lower back. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've been chipping away at this since the cmb mv dropped because r e a l l y did you see taozi sitting all comfy and gorgeous on the hood of the spider. did you. 
> 
> you can find me at kpoophell.tumblr.com if you want to talk about it.
> 
> also using exclusively she/her pronouns for cars is gross dont do that, some cars are definitely boy cars. the F430 spider is not one of them.


End file.
